


Lost Child

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Being Lost, Blood and Injury, F/F, Fatherly Feelings, Happy moments - Freeform, Injury Recovery, Lost Feeling, Lost Kid, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mermaid!Stuck, Motherly feelings, painful feeling, sad beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Karkat Vantas, and today you walk at the beach to find a injured, lost, mermaid kid. You didn't know you would feel any feelings for this mermaid. </p><p>Or: </p><p>John Egbert (kid) lost his father towards a hunter and its dog. And it's currently the hunting season. Feeling lost you try to swim away faster but end up passing out, due to both blood lost and lost of breath.</p><p>[Update]: Going to finish this with my best abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John: Go home

You are John Egbert and you are only 5 years old. And currently your father and you were swimming in swampy waters. Though you remembered your father saying these waters are not good to be alone. That was until you both hear ducks quacking in the distance. 

Noticing your father's serious expression, he quickly grabbed you. And took off swimming in his fastest speed, which is a lot, but it seemed like it didn't mattered. 

Thats when your vision got worse, and everywhere you see is bright red spilling through the waters. "John, I'll be alright. I need you to swim back home, and don't look back alright. I will be behind you, okay. Go, go now John!" With this I swam away from my father, though I did make sharp turns here and there. And to only find myself to turn around, and he wasn't there. Panic sweeping through, but you stayed home. Your home was a hole underwater, with a bunch of grass wrapped around the entrance. Making it look scary, like my father said. Though he didnt sound positive about it. And I never questioned it. 

Waiting all day, I had this dread feeling, that father wasn't coming home after the hundredth time. My heart ached, chest heavy, and face puffy. I knew I cannot stay home any longer. 

So I swam away. Abandonmeant, dread in my heart as I kept treking on. Through the dark scary waters.

 


	2. Karkat: go to the beach

You are Karkat Vantas. Sadly there isn't much going on, besides your brother being more annoying on the phone. And then there is your friends, Dave Strider, Sollux Captor, and a few others who are still slightly online. Oh, who are you kidding. They are lively online, in fact Rose and Kanya are hitting it off. While Sollux and Dave are playing video games, on the fucking computer. 

Sighing loudly, you thought that if you go to the beach, you would be more calm. And maybe not trying to rip out your hair. Rubbing your bright reddish hair, which makes you feel a little better. 

Lifting your head up, you saw a kid laying the sand. At first you thought the kid would get up and start giggling loudly, but to find how silent the kid was. Looking around, it was only you and this kid. Walking closer, you could tell the kid is maybe three at least? Or you thought. 

Getting even closer, you saw red stains on the kid and the sand. Panic rose through your chest! Running in full speed without thinking, you saw something you cannot unseen. 

The kid was obviously hurt and bleeding, still, but the child had a tail. No legs, but a tail. It was a bright, blue, and it was covered in a fishing net. 

Mumbling to yourself, you fished ( ~~bad pun~~ ) out for your small knife, which luckily for you. You always carried it with you, after what Strider did. Fuck that asshat. Sighing, you started cutting the fishing net. It wasn't long, but it wasn't easy to do. Well techncally it was, but with it being knotted several times around the tail. It was kinda hard. 

Looking over its wounds, you could tell whatever had the kid left some deep deep slices and bite marks on it. Looking over yourself one more time, until you took off your shirt and wrap it around the poor kid. And then carried it home, and hope it isn't dead yet.  


	3. Karkat: Bring child inside

I know I should be worried that well one I picked up a child, two its a mermaid, three it's injured, four this child may not understand anything that I might say. Sighing, for the fifth time this  **whole**   _fucking_ time! Carefully I laced the child on the couch, as I quickly search for the med kit. 

If its bad, I might have to call my (best) friend, Kayna. She is an expert in patching up extrem injuries., while I am the person for lower type of life riskers. Like paper cuts, stubbed toe, broken finger nail, and ect. Finally (the writer is just over using word and making it where I start thinking in deep thoughts) looking under the sink, the bright red med kit laid almost unused in two-ish years. 

Returning back, I start taking out the material I would need and start patching up what I know to do. It wasn't _**that**_ long, but it was long enough that I couldn't answer any of the messages I got from Dave and Sollux. (And maybe a couple from Kayna. You could be wrong.... Your not the positive, but whatever.) Without thinking, I left the child in the living room while I walked to my room to chat. 

Just my luck, it wasn't  **even** two hours later until I start hearing music in my house. But it isnt anything Strider nor Captor would play. It's almost sad like, traveling down stairs I saw the child laying on the floor in front of the radio, as a song plays. Which was defintally country, it was called "What hurt the most". It wasn't even on for a minute until it was gone and then hard rock played through out the room.

" _I've created the sound of madness_ " 

As it played, the child was still starring at it. Almost looking unsure but yet dull. He'll even sad. Like if the world came crashing down on it. Quietly I walked over to it, I knew one wrong move would make it scared, and I didn't want that to happen.

Quietly and casually walked in, and sat next to the child. I could see its bright blue eyes look onto me as I walked by. Turning my head slightly, it was looking directly at me. "What?" A little too rudely from my sassy mouth. Its first reaction was confusion then softly calm down. I am not sure why it's quiet. 

Whatever the reason was killing me. Thats when I got up and made us both food, and of course I didn't asked. (And I already knew it was hungry, judging from the blood lost. Duh.) 


	4. John: Tell your story and wake up

It was dark.

........

 Too dark.

The waters were starting to cool off and turning my blood into a heater, which isn't good. Shifting out of the area of the "safe zone" to "highly dangerous zone", which means alligators and other creatures of the night. I know they hunt durning these times, because the lack of them has made a  **big** difference. Taking a deep breath, I tried to remembered the route to take without getting eaten alive. 

Swimming to my left, to a lonely path of hell. Trekked through the darkest, watery night to see nothing. Mer-people don't have very well eye sights during the night because of it's night and it's dark. But anyways, I swam until I reached a spot that I don't even remembered. But getting s closer look I could tell the path wasnot going to be easy, plus it was blocked with a tree. 

It was the only way out of here, but of course my mind, I start to panic. Which its becoming very often and I need to calm down. Sadly, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. 

Retracing my path I took, it was obviously the route to take to get to the ocean. If anything was odd, it would be the fact that someone was starring at a young mer-child, without an adult merman around. You knew about the child and adult, you've seen them come back and forth, to and fro to the safe place that was miles and miles away and then to the oceany waters. Both were extremely long, which is known to everyone here that the child is only as young as your eggs.

Smiling darkly, you knew they were devious and yet a delicacy to every carnivores. Quietly swimming closer to it, you had to make it believe you and to trust you. Smiling ever wider, that's if you could, you can feel yourself smiling with those sharp teeth. Oh- ohhhh~ 

As luck /you/ would have it, your panic attack finally calmed down enough to acutually breath properly. Thinking on how to get to the ocean, you began to cry after failed attempts. Laying softly in the fresh-y water beds, you cried out. Remembering how painful it was the breath and cry out, you became hysterical with panic and defeated mentally. 

Now is your chance, calling out in mermaid-ish language, hoping the kid hears you. In fact maybe you should lower your voice, because if the others hear this, I would lose my lunch for my babies. You stopped crying to hear someone calling out for you, silently you can hear the call again. Feeling the dread leave you, you rushed out of the area and calling for your father. 

(DAD!! Where are you?!?!) smiling brightly, newly fresh tears came down your face and into the waters. You know your father has warned you about crying out in fresh and sea waters would attract unwanted visitors, but you didn't care. You found your father, you know he's out there! 

Following the your father voice to (not) notice how basic it sound. Meaning mer-people have two different types of languages, one was basic and other is the actual language of the mer-people. The real one is for feelings to be told while the other is for words but no meaning behind them. Coming closer to the place and further away from the route, you take a quick look around. You called out one more time, but it was deadly silent. In fact so deadly quiet, you could hear the water swooshing sound and how it hits the bank. 

Slowly your smile faltered down to its original look, of depression and sadness. But that's when your senses kicked in. Turning your body full right, you saw two eyes, a big muzzle, four pairs of claws, a long scale-y tale and very noticeable teeth. Each crooked and bent into the outer mouth of whatever creature this belongs to. Feeling a large amount of dread entered into your stomach. You began to slowly back up, wide eyes, and fear coming into its place. 

 

Quickly you bolted around it, but you failed to completely to swim around its mouth. When it's teeth dug into your small fable tail, or at least you thought it was your tail, it's was more at the arm. Swiftly it start spinning in circles and trashing your body around the waters. Something in the water snapped and it was loud, and then I felt so much pain. Red gushed out and surrounded us, struggling out of its grasp, I quickly bailed up one of my fists and pounded it out on its nose. It was enough to let go, and swin away. 

 I swimmed away faster and faster until I made it back to the one place where the tree was blocking the path. Swiftly, ducking under further, I started touching the wood and found a small hole. Big enough to fit me inside. Turning my head I saw it coming closer, I went into the hole and swimmer through abother hole and went on. Breathing hard, I swim through the fresh water beds to the salty ocean. Feeling like I was losing myself, I saw soon caught in a fishing net. I started fighting and struggling but to only get more trapped in the net. 

I felt myself die from exhaustion, or morally pass out. The child had luck on its end after the danger ended, and swiftly the ocean currents carried the child to the beach, near a young boy's home.

* * *

 

You woke up, not too long ago either. Looking around, you were wrapped up. Noticing your arm was wrapped as well, you tried to move it to not only cause pain but to fall off the soft, plushe, thing. It was luck would have it, because you landed on your back which cause barely any pain.  

Turning your body away from your wrapped arm, you began to crawl. Feeling a little bored, you shifted your eyes to see where the ever god you were. You could tell it wasn't your home, nor were back in the ocean-y water. But that's when your eyes noticed a weird small black box thingy. Crawling closer to it, you noticed weird writing in a language you didn't know existed. 

There was a weird symbol, it was a circle but the top was cut in the middle and a small line went through the top circle. Pushing your hand on it, stuffed played. It was weird and sure you jumped from it, but somehow it calmed you. In fact who ever was on the other side was singing, and sounded like your daddy. Calming down so much, you nearly drifted off to sleepvile. 

That was until your daddy's voice was gone and replace to a yelling yell but yet music was playing the background. Who would play music in the background while someone was yelling. 

 

Then you heard something sit next to you, looking over you saw a paw (?). A white and grey paw, wait this thing had more than two paws! Looking at it, it had bright red hair, very white skin color, no tail, no gills, no fins, and it's red eyes. Wow never have you've seen red eyes like that! It was beautiful! 

Seeing it eyes you, you could hear it talking but you had no clue what it said. Shrugging it off it handed you something on a circle-y thing. It was white, box-y shape, and had stuff inside, and then to complete it, it had another box-y thing on top. 

Looking back up to this, thing, you look back on the box thing. You repeated this pattern until you try to grab it with both hands, but to only fail and land your face into it. 

 

('Great job John.') You stated to yourself. For some strang feeling, you feel like you can trust this thing. But you don't need to lower your gurad on it. So you allowed it to pick you up and clean (?) you. 


	5. Karkat: Go answer Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:  
> Treasure Planet- I'm still here  
> Camelot- I stand Alone

You knew the kid wounded his arm, but not only harm his arm but yet smashed his face into the sandwich you've just made him. Plus he is looking at you, almost making sure if it's okay to eat. Sure your mad, in fact pissed because Rose cannot stop typing. And then theres Sollux wanting to mess with you, Dave texting, and then there's this kid. 

You werent sure what to do. You never learned how to take care of a child. Not even a human child, who happens to be a mermaid. If it makes me any better, I would need to ask my friend ,Kanaya, for help. Sighing, you picked up the kid and start cleaning him up. You could remember your friend- I mean exfriend Gamzee stating about 'needing to understand the motherfucking miracles.' Quote on and off quote. 

Stupid high shit head of a 'friend'. Just like that, you carried him with you. Because one the kid is too young to not be watch, two this kid would more likely get into trouncle, and finally I would hear it from both Rose and Kanaya. Yeah fuck that shit. Taking him with me, I could sense the kid's staring. 'Damn you demon!' Is all you could say, besides its fucking chubby cheeks. Like you could poke at it and then your whole finger would disappear forever besides its mouth. 

Okay, you need to stop calling it an it when clearly it's a boy. Or well that is... Okay. Maybe I should google, 'how to tell a fishes gender.'. Entering into my room, I gentally layed him on my bed as I picked up my husktop. (I'm going to call it a he until further notice, assholes.) Sitting on my bed, with a baby looking at it like its a living thing. Which was slightly funny, but makes me unsure. Like I should watch it react to tons of other things. 

If anything, you should at least reply while looking up basic parenting or how to take care of a half child. (I didn't type in half child in the Google search.) Here, I am sitting here watching the child and typing to my friends. And that's when I heard a knock on my door. Now here's the thing, no one typed me they wer- Oh, wait never mind. 

Fucking Strider!

You grumbled as you lift the husktop from your bed and onto a near by desk. And what else was getting up to leave your room and to answer the door to /indeed/ find Dave there. Opening up the door. The conversation wasn't a good one, but you got his lazy ass inside, with this you dragged him to your room. Pointing to your bed without thinking or even looking, you could see his confusion. "Yeah, dude. It's a bed, you know the one you take sick naps on and get snoozing on." You were about to say something until. One bells went off, two where was the fucking kid, three you left the kid behind, four WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DAMN KID?!?! 

Looking around your room, you could tell Dave hasn't have the slightest clue. Mumbling you look under your bed to find him, in the furtheriest to the corner. Sighing, you went after the kid which didn't take long. Wait how did the kid get under my bed if it broke its arm. Shit, I am saying it once again. 

Pulling him out, you could see Dave giving you a questioning look. The kid looked unsure and more likely scared. "Karkat, did you  _ **kid** nap _this kid?" You wanted to slap the ever loving fuck out of him, until he stated another question. "Wait why does it have a tail?" 

Thats when you told him what the fuck happened. After the explaining, you could tell Dave was now on the fucking same boat as you are. Sure enough he ask questions, I answer with my best abilities. Like seriously, 'does the kid have STD's?' You really wanted to slap him. "Yes Dave the kid has STD's. DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM HIS FUCKING DOCTOR?!?" By this point you both went at it until the kid starts giggling. 

We both stopped and look at the kid. For once Dave is the only one who knows how to handle kids while I on the other hand don't. "Dude, you have like milk, aj, anything?" "Yeah, in the fucking figeratior. Dumbass."

 "Sweet." Seeing him make some swift movements with my cups and then getting a plastic bag out to two-three holes. And with this he poured the Apple juice and then tapped the plastic bog over it. When he was finished he got the kid to have the plastic in His mouth to pour in the apple juice. Maybe there was some fucking uses to this dipshit.


	6. Dave: Feed the kid

You were packing up some things you would need, when traveling to Karkat's home. You would be surprise by many things, and many would be common sense. But whatever, shrugging it off. The packing isnt much. But that's when Karakt messaged you. 

"Hey, dick face. Short story, I need you over here, asap." 

You ponder over the question many times, and finally you gave up thinking. Seriously, who has time to ask questions, not the fucking Striders. It's action before questions. Swiftly go through many things, you made a swift list. Tooth brush, extra clothes, two bottles of aj, and your sword. But in case, you put in an extra sun glasses. 

With that you put the bag on your back and left your room. But it seems like it's time to strife, from the looks of both your bros. Silently, you pulled out your sword and soon did they. It was dead silent, in fact to quiet if you ask me. That's when our older bro went first, with this I went directly to defense, blocking his attacks. You might think, "WHAT THE HELL DAVE?!? WHAT ARE YOUR PARENT TRYING TO KILL YOU!!!" No, sure we might harm each other but our bonds are strong. Hell, all our bodies can handle these attacks. We were trained to handle these attacks, even if it does make you bleed. But that's only training. 

 "Sooo, where are you going, Dave?" Your older brother asked thougo you know he knows where you are going. "Oh, you know a friends home." this is how you know when things are getting fun. Because if bro is trying to talk to you, it means Dirk will have to join in the fun. Speak of the devil, he finally joined and attack bro. With this, you dodge his attacks, as you switch tactics. 

You could say this is family bonding. Also family training. You ducked under Dirks blow and then blocked Bros blow. It went like this for a few minutes until everything was explained. Taking my leave, you pull out a pair of keys. These keys went to the motorcycle, which you do indeed own. Only because your brother ,Dirk, built it after you gave him parts. You you had to go through trash and the junk yard to get pieces you need. Some of them you had to look up, and see where they were and surprisingly what they look like. 

* * *

It's wasn't long until you finally made it to Karakt's home. Like that he opened the door, showing his splendid face. "Yo, what'cha need, bro?"

"Look shut your fucking face for a god damn second so I spark another round of fuck you's before dragging your ass in here." With this, the round(s) started while soon ended. When it ended, he practically dragged me into his home and forced me into his room. "Woah dude, I didn't know you wanted some Strider's ass." chuckling lightly as he face me, one he was pissed, two he pointed at his bed, three he really wanted some Strider's swag into his system. I was about to start another sexy moment with Strider but I had a feeling he wasn't wanting it. So I changed my approach. "Yeah, dude. It's a bed, you know the one you take sick naps on and get snoozing." 

With this, he eyes bugged out. Which one freaked me out a little but makes me wonder why he asked (well demanded) me over here. It didn't take long until he was hold a child. Without thinking, "Karkat, did you kidnap this kid?" Getting a second look, I was shocked little more ,luckily I was only shocked on the inside. "Wait, why does this kid have a tail?" Looking back up to him, he soon explained the whole problem. 

* * *

After the explaintion, I understanded the problem. Sure, I asked questions left and right. Though our conversation was very one-sided battle, we could say. But later it turned into a argument. We would've continued, but sadly the kid was giggling which had my attention. With this I asked about drinks, "Yeah, in the fridge." Quickly going over there, I pulled out one of Karakt's cups and trapped a plastic baggie. It will have to do, with that I cut two to three holes. Laying the bag next to the cup, I went to the fridge to see a bottle of Apple Juice. With that I poured it into the cup and then grabbed the bag, opened it, the finally and lastly tapped the bag on the cup. 

Smiling at my success, I walked back after putting the AJ away, and got the kid to put the plastic bag in its mouth. With that I gentally lifted it up enough to left the kid drink.

It was a very long pause and silence, but when the kid was finished. I lifted him up, and genteelly rocked him up and down until he burped. Knowing this, I let him cuddle on me until he finally fell asleep.

Looking back at Karkat, he lead me to his room and placed the little dude into the bed. Facing him upwards, and layeid a blanket on him. With that we left, but left the door opened.

"Alright Karkat. What do we do?" seeing his expression, he seemed to be thinking about it as well. "We might have to raise him until he is old enough to defend on his own." 

Seeing the look on him, made it seem like an adventure. Sure enough, Ive made it my duty to get the supplies for the kid. Leaving him and the kid behind didn't make this easier, sure enough I took my understandment from my bro and Dirk. Learning what is needed for a baby, what to do, and how to do it was a little difficult because they wouldn't exactly hand over the information. Finally after a little while I got my answers and went grocery shopping. 


	7. John: Wake up

Letting go, you crawled through the room and quietly you opened the door. If it wasn't loud now, it was extremely loud. In fact it's that loud, you almost went back into the room you've just left. But that wasn't the problem, what is why is it loud? Or who caused it to be this loud. Continuing, you made it through the dark hallway, to see not one person but four. 

Three looked odd, 'why wear something over your face? Would it kill you?' Mentally asking yourself, as you got closer but stayed away from the light you could hear things. But it was a little odd. 

Nothing made sense. No, nada, and nope. But what did had your attention was how they were dressed. Well all of them had something over their faces. One was called Kar- something, which you know is friendly. But the others you werent sure of. 

Thats when the door opens, and that when you look over your shoulders, and down the hallway. You see a man, a man with a gun, a man with this expression was 'Hunt and Kill'. That's when You got a whiff of him. He smelt husky and blood, fresh blood. Unable to keep yourself from panicking, you quickly look for an exit. That's when you saw a small box thingy, it was big enough for you to go through. Like that you crawled over and quickly took out these triangle things. You only took out three, with that you quickly lift it upwards, carefully. And crawled in, sure it took a lot of moving to get inside, still holding the three screws, you finally got in and shut the metal thing down. 'Gently! Gently!' You screamed in you mind. 

You had to be careful from here on out. Once it was closed, you started crawling away. Its only directions was straight. So you headed straight without a single doubt. 

 


	8. Karkat: Handle these men

It wasn't exactly long when Dave left. Sighing, you opened a book and began reading. But as Katniss ran to search for Peeta/Petea (The guy who happened to be the bakers kid), the door rang. Sure enough, you gave Dave the key so he wouldn't have to keep knocking the door. You are so going to give him an earfull. Agreeing mentally, you closed the book and walked over to the door. 

Without looking through the doorglass, you opened it to find not one but four different men. Three were wearing masks and the last one looked like a hunter. Feeling a little- oh fuck it, you were very pissed. "What the fuck do you want?" asking as nicely as you could, but it seems like your anger lessons were failing. 

"Hello child, is your parents home?" The hunter asked. He was taller than you were, with bright green eyes, a pair of plain black glasses, and finally some buck teeth. 'Your anger with be the death of you' your parent kept saying to you as well as some of your friends. And today they are right, because none of these men look nicer than you were. "I would like it if you leave my home alone, sir." Dragging out your anger a little more towards the 'sir' part. 

You stand there looking at him with an anger expression on your face. As he looked back with an anger expression as well. Welp, call your self a smart ass if he tries to go into your home. Just like that he shoves you inside your home as him and his snarky crew walk in, like its their own fucking home. If you werent pissed now, you were now. Definitely now of all times. 

As you were getting up, they were already trashing up your home. By not just entering but throwing and flipping things all wrong. Tearing books out of their place, flipping tables, ripping the couch apart, and  **everything**. 

Finally you stated and yelled. "Do you have a fucking warrant?! Because if not then fucking leave with your damn crew!" You turned your attention to the Hunter, who sat on your damn chair while giving you the 'I'm not impressed' look. With this he stood up. "We don't need a warrant. Because we know you took something from us, and we would like to have it back." At this point you had it. "And tearing my house apart seemed like a good idea?! I would  **love** it if you just leave. Along with your damn crew!" You started walking towards the phone, without even bothering to yell 'I'm going to call the police.' Because seriously the damn line has been used too many times and they know what your fucking doing. 

But it seemed like they had a better plan. Because one of the men who happens to be a lot bigger, and apparently a lot stronger than you, crushed your phone. Then ties you to a chair while they continued their search for... Oh shit! You understood but you kept your face looking angry than knowledging what they were looking for. 

"Now champ, dont be so mad. Once we got what we need you'll be free. Now tell us where it is, and we'll be out of your hair." You snarled at him. With this he seemed to understand you weren't going to speak. No-sir-ery. 

And then he disappeared from your sights as everyone else either watched you or kepted looking. And you just fucking cleaned that this morning! You swore in your mind you were going to fucking kill each and ever one of them.

* * *

After the shopping was complete. You tried to call Vantas, but he wouldn't answer. Shrugging it off, you got back on your mortocycle and bolted off.

-Time skip-

It wasn't long, but if you eariler shrugged off why he wouldn't answer then you then had the impression someone else is home. Parking your mortocycle you place the bags right beside his door steps and looked through the window. Very carefully you saw him tied to the chair and three other goons did either watching or looking.

You understood this is something you need to handle. Like this you reached to your belt- shit you left your stuff in his room. So much for that plan. Moving away from the window, you started walking on all sides until you saw a way to enter. Looking up, you saw a window. Which happens to be open, looking around once more you somehow saw things glowed. You had these weird times when someone walks away maybe like three feet away from you to seeing things glowed to get up from somewhere. 

(If you get this right. I will add your name to the next chapter. And this is in a game.) 

Walking closer you began your climb. Sure you were a little rusty but you finally got into the rythem once you swing to one side to another. As you got closer you were able to hear foot steps. It wasn't your own, but louder. It sounded like boots. Carefully and quietly you climbed a little higher and got yourself on the edge of the window. Carefully peeking inside you saw a man. He looked like a hunter, or at least a fisher man, maybe. He looked around for a little bit until leaving the room. 'Finally.' You stated as you quietly climb inside the room and went immediately under the desk to see your bag, which hasn't been touched. 

Digging around you found your sword. Putting by your side, you look under the bed. Hoping the little guy is still there but to only fino he wasn't. Looking around the room, you find out he wasn't here at all. Where ever he is, he might been hiding from these guys. Walking towards the door, you carefully and (once again) quietly turn the nob, and open the door. 

Looking out into the hallway you found out the Hunter wasn't around. But you see his foot prints which helped you greatly, but that's when you saw another set of foot prints but it isn't feet markings. No, it was a straight line. It went to the edge of the stairs and then back to the air vents. Walking over to it, you carefully saw the kid took out the screws to the air vent except for one, and went inside of it. Feeling a little glad but unsure how to get the kid out. It shouldn't be the problem now. 

 


	9. Dave: Plan an attack

You.

.

.

.

.

Don't have a plan.

Surprisingly you are still waiting for the moment to attack. Plus your also trying to figure out where does that air vent lead to. If anything your asking rose quietly, and of course you had to move yourself away from the slight line of view. Meaning you went into another room, closest to the stairs and close enough to hear the conversation. 

Sitting quietly she was suggesting many strategies on handling this moment. Plus you quickly asked/told bro that Karkat is coming over. Going back into karkats room, you quickly packed two spare shirts, two pants, two underwear, and his tooth brush. That's when you had an idea of your own. Smiling darkly, you know your going to have to explain it to Karkat later but it's soooo worth it. 

You ripped out a sheet of paper and wrote your favorite movie line. Even if it was KarKats movie, you were sure he would understand. You hoped none of those men have watched that movie. Throwing the backpack on, you started climbing out the window. Landing safely on the ground, you went to the bags and of course you had to rerange them. You could say this will be hilarious. Ptutting the note inside you discard the other items around the other side of the house. Leaving the bag outside, you rang the door bell. Smiling, you disappear around the other side of the house and climbed right back into the house. 

Walking near the stairs you could hear them talking. "Sir theres a package outside." Seeing them shuffling outside told a lot. Meaning unsurity and confused as hell. "And there's a note." You could see them dig through the bag. They pulled out many baby things but of course there was a whip, a rock, and finally a bunch of ropes. You could see Karkats face redden. Sure enough you took a quick picture, without sounds nor flash. 

"So you want to play baby. I'll get you rock hard by the time I start on you. Call this number when your free~" Seeing his face redden further made you smile darkly but of course seeing these men smile made you mad. Just like that, you could sense Karkat will not get it until later on. Oh well worth a shot. 

Just like that you slipped to the back way into the kitchen. You needed a few things from it. 

* * *

 

Karakt: WTFH

 

What the fucking hell?!?! You weren't sure but oh my god! Who the fuck would leave those! And that note!

.

.

.

STRIDER!

You were a little happy but wtf! Literally wtf! But those lines?

.

.

.

You reconized them from somewhere. You were thinking really hard, mentally. That's when three movies appeared in your brain. Well you were close to saying fuck it, but you were able to figure it out. You mentally smiled, knowing what the hell strider will do. 

* * *

 

Dave: Make a deal with next door neighbors

Walking over to the next door neighbors, you asked their kids to make loud enough sounds to disturb the Vantas's home. They were confused until you told them you would handle them. Like that they believed you.

They played some any things. And of course this makes you smile, your plan is coming into plan. You went back into the back side of the home. Noticing their dog, you let him sniff you. Though you know he would want right back inside. You took him off his leash, and lead him inside the back way. With that you told him, sick them. With that the dog ran in full blast, without the leash. You needed it.

 You could hear a man scream in pain while other things happened. Laughing quietly, you went into the basement digging around a mask. Finally found it threw many boxes, you went back upstairs (through the back way) and reach into Kankri's room for marbles. Pulling out a swift bag, no literally a swift bag, was fill with nothing but marbles. Going back to the front of the stairs you poured the marbles down. Which made little to no sounds after the blaring music and other noises. Putting the mask on, you got on the railing and walked down from it in a little bit of speed. 

Jumping in mid air you kicked someone in the face. And you were sure it wasn't Karkat, it might as well be one of the goons. 

* * *

 

Karkat: Watch the sence play out

Sitting in the same position can be tiring, but watching the fight play out in front of you. You could say 'They lost their marbles'. And is it bad enough that your brothers dog is attacking strangers. You could tell your going to have to tell your brother about it. As well as the marbles and the bag. God strider what tricks you have to spill. 

But here you are watching the sence play out. A man with a mask (Stirder) and the Hunter plus his men. Strider taking a drop down round house kick into the hunters gut, then swiftly high kicking one of the men's face then punch the other in the face while the other is handling with the dog. It was really going well, that's when your dog lets go of the stranger and run to you. Seeing it run to you said a lot. And when the man ran to your brothers dog, you kicked him between the legs. Smiling, you did one more kick. Except this was on his head. Which cause him to drop to the floor. 

You you looked back up, strider was right next to you while the others were on the floor in pain. When you were finally untied, you tied them up in a bunch of chairs. Smiling, Dave handed you his cell as you called your brother telling him what happened, and then calling the police. You could see Dave was looking into the air vents until he stated "Ah-Ha! Hey there little buddy." You were confused until you looked where Strider was looking to see the baby mermaid. 

Returning your attention to the police, you told them you will be at someone else home. And that I will give you exactly one hour to take them away from your home. They understood but asked you to keep calm, though you tried. You finally said "Look my brother will be here in twenty minutes if you want to ask me some ask him." Like that you hung up. 

When you saw Dave pull out the baby mermaid, you could tell the fear in his eyes. Looking over you took your brothers dog outside once more and gave him his food. Which he barked and waged his tail. Going back inside, Dave handed you the baby as he dealt with the bag. God, someone tell those kids to stop with their music! 

But then that's when Dave took you over to the motorcycle, and he told you theg had an hour to play what they wish as loud as they could. With that you hold onto him and the child as well. And y'all were off to his house. 


	10. Dave: Take them to your house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Compass- Lady Antebellum

Taking them to your house might be the greatest idea you ever had. Heck you weren't even sure but it doesnt matter. What does is how your going to explain this to your bro and bro. When you made it to your house, more like something else but your brain is trying to think of something. Shrugging it off, you thought your basic outline for your bros.

 _"'Sup bro and Dirk. I know I was going to Karkats, but there was a problem there that has yet to settle down. So we thought we would crash here."_  

After hearing it in your mind you nodded it off, it was grade A+ with sprinkles on top. Best damn thing you thought of. Hell yes. Pulling the motorcycle into the garage, Karkat and the baby (Which has yet to be named) were right behind you. You could tell how annoyed Karkat was but you also know he was at least a little happy. Silently you entered through the garage door, and lead them to the stairs. 

If I had luck earlier then, now I have bad luck because your bro has his sword out and so did Dirk. But sadly it was pointed at us, okay one that's a little fucked up. Not only that, but we Striders have a few rules. 

1\. Any guest who doesn't know how to fight are not allowed in it. They are by standards, which shouldn't be harmed in anyway shape or form. 

2\. Don't follow #1, you will get an ass whooping from Bro. 

And so far their break both which isn't a thing for Striders to break their own rules. Quickly I pulled out my sword and let it lean a bit to the left but being held to the right. I could sense Karkat being hesitant and yet again angry. Looking at bro dead center, you could tell today isn't the day to be fucking around. You weren't sure why they are pointing weapons at Karkat and the baby. 

Just in a swift motion, everything went okay to worse. I blinked for a second and then Karkat, me, and the baby were ambushed by not one Strider but two. Growling a little, you defended for yourself, the baby, and Karkat. It seemed like Karkat didn't leave his weapon, I was surprised, but whatever. If he thinks he can handle these guy (though I highly doubt it) then so be it. 

It was a long battle but we were loosing oh so quickly. 

-Time Skip (Boring battle)- 

"Bro don't you dare fucking do it!" You yelled at your bro. Seeing the baby, cornered ticked you off greatly and not just that but Karkat is K.O.ed. So of course its up to you to persuade them to not kill the baby. You could see the baby crying and you swear it was going to create a bigger puddle if you don't make that child happy. Bro was watching you, as you watched him, while Dirk is watching you, bro, and Karkat. As he watched you, he has his sword well pointed the the baby.

You were very mad, in fact pissed. "The kid hasnt done anything to you!" You were at dead ally, no mans land, in Vietnam, you could feel this battle wasn't going to end with a peace treaty. It was going to be 'Treaty of the Striders.' But like anything you learn from awesome movies, just stair into their eyes and wait for a few seconds. 

You all stood there waiting. Did you ever mention how pissed you were? The battle was heated and you know well that your eyes are glowing. You could see Dirks glow, and so far your bro hasnt glowed just yet. 

Wait.

Wating. 

Still waiting. 

And that's when he spoke. "How do you know kid?" Sure it's a good question now but then it didn't really matter because you were angry. "Because whoever wanted it, wanted to kill it. Plus the kid is barely even old enough to eat anything solid." You need to tell Rose a thanks when this shit ends. 

Hell you'll make her a comic about how thankful he was towards her. I guess when I said 'barely old enough' it made your bro lower his weapon. Just like that, he ordered Dirk to put down his weapon. You were a little surprised by this. In fact when he did this, you were very quick to pick the child up and rock it. 

Yes, you need to tell Rose a thank you. That's when Bro asked, you weren't sure but you trust him. Well trust to tell about the Hunter. Sure enough you explained what happened from start to slight finI shed. "And that's where we are." Seeing how we Striders could pull off the most connections between a well put out fight, you could say we are one. 

But enough with the ironic. You need to get this child to calm down. Gentenally rocking it back and forth, you quickly made a quick beat. Like that the other two joined into the beat as you rapped out your glorious rap battle song. And damn, you could say Mission success. Because the child stopped crying but is now laughing. 

You couldn't help but smile at the little cutie. Okay he is so a Strider. And no you didn't mention he was a cutie. No way, not even ironically. Nope. 

Anywho the child finally calmed enough for you to put it into bed. In fact in your bed with Karkat who has yet to wake up. 

Coming back down, you all begin another rap battle. And so far the heat is rising and there's no stopping it. Nope. Not a chance in hell. 


	11. Karkat: Wake up

 

'Okay, that kid better have a name. Because I  **will** not use merman or baby, until I learn  **that** name.' I thought to myself while rubbing my face. Removing my hand ;I could feel heat running down my face; I saw blood was all over my hand. And hell that fucking hurts. 

"Damn dude. Welcome back to the living Karkat." Sharply turn to the sound of Dave fucking Strider. For the life of me, I know I didn't die. "Dave, I didn't fucking die. So how can I come back into the living if I haven't died?" Sarcastically stating, getting up. I noticed the damn child wasn't here. As if Dave knew what you were thinking he stated, "If you are looking for the kid, he should be in the bathroom sleeping." 

Facing to him, I  **know** I've showed confusion. I waited for him to explain until it clicked in. Walking into the bathroom; and damn you better hope Dave is lucky to have the bathroom in his room or other wise youll beat the shit out of him; you saw the lil' shits sleeping. You walked a little closer, that was until you grabbed some toilet paper for the blood. 

'Well this is going to lead me to hell.' You thought a little loudly in your head.

–-------------------------–

(Dave)

"Well I don't supposed you know that name of that kid?" Looking at him while holding some water to him. The kid only cried on my shoulders while he slept through it. Sighing a little loudly while shaking my head against it. "The only the it did was cried on my shoulders while you were sleeping through it. 

"We need a name for that damn kid." Looking over at him. "Why, so you can get attached quicker? Karkat, I know you have a soft spot. But what will happen when you have to let him go. Learning it's name will be like a ninja bomb, it's full and ready to shoot through your brain and hit its prime target. The heart, which is the weakest organ when it comes to anything." I wasn't sure about learning the kids name, personally. Because come on, it won't speak, hell it will look at you with those bright (and unnatural) blue eyes. It's like the demon is looking through your soul. 

And it's coming to get your heart. Fuck your soul if you weren't careful. "Oh yes, I'm sure you want to call it 'lil shits' for its time while it's here? And 'him'? We don't even know the name of the damn kid, how can we call it a 'he' while it hasn't even told us his name?!?" 

'Hmmmh, lil shits would be Karkats name if he doesn't shut the fuck up.' Thinking it, I stated. "Well it looks like a he. And there are females with male names, hell he could be a she and then is half male as well. We'll never know. Do you really want to wake the kid up with your crab screech? It was hard to put him to sleep as well as keeping him from crying any further. So if you wake the damn kid up, you will take care of it enough to put him back to bed." 

No, literally it took me hours to finally make him stop crying then another hour or so to put him to sleep. 

–--------------–

(Bro)

You swear if those two don't shut up. You will set traps to make them be silent. Hell, their fighting over the kids name, call it Bob or Billy or Lil' Cal. Those are good names. In fact their great names! 

–---------------–

(Dirk) 

You were so done with their shit. Yes, really done with their shit. You were sitting on your bed, licking your wounds while typing to Jake telling about the recent events that went down. Finally you mentioned the part of the two arguing over a name. And fucking name!

–-------------–

(John)

Waking up, you could hear the two arguing a little bit louder than normal. You can understand them, well slightly. But it's enough to say who you are. Quietly, you slipped out...

No, quite literally slipped out. Like you got the water currents (or what ever it was) to push you out. Crawling through the floor, you finally made it into another room with a ginger and blond fighting. Taking a deep breath, you knew the warnings of sharing your name, but sadly no one was here to make the decision themselves. So you stated loudly your name. 

...

...

It was dead silent. You opened your eyes to see those to look like two gaping fish. Seeing that you laughed loudly. And I mean very loudly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who waited for this chapter to come out. I am very sorry. But of course I realize I wouldn't fit all in one more "final" chapter. So to make it more savior, we (I) will take my time to write each chapter of me taking care of a child. 
> 
> But we shall see how this go. I have handle with babies as well as taking care of my lil cousins. Hehe, let's see the next chapter?


	12. Dave: Sleep

You are Dave:

Here you were just getting comfortable enough to sleep the day away. But you had to patch Karkat up or he might bleed all over your sheets. Though normally you wouldn't care but today you won't have a friend bleed on your bed. 

Grabbing the aid one kit, you began patching him up quickly but effincently.

* * *

You are Karkat:

Sitting in a a chair you watched John, who is currently sleeping in your arms. Seeing his chubby face on your chest made you calm, yes, but it made you unsure how to accept this. In fact you took this so fucking well!

Like how is Dave handling this? How are you handling this!!??!!

* * *

You are Dave:

After patching him up, you knew you need sleep. Hell your eyes are so fucking heavy. That heavy that those big loop 24 carrot gold earrings just crack the bill. Like destroy the bill so much you had not only get one but five different jobs just to regain that lost money! 

Quietly you laid down in your bed, pulled the covers, and then closed your eyes. Letting your mind rest you dreamed, dreamed so many things. One where Karkat isn't even human but a grey alien with horns, any other is where he finds me being a grey alien thing. The list went on, but you saw them all. 

Every time you went to sleep. Every single time. 


	13. John: play with your feet

Be John: 

After the quick nap, you find yourself on Karkat's chest. Who is currently sleeping calmly after having to be patched up. Silently you looked around to see anything, luckily you see a puppet. A puppet with every wide eyes, creepy smile, and looking like something from Italy... 

You have it at the top of your tongue,you couldn't remember directly, but it's there. Shrugging it off you climbed down Karakts lap and onto the floor. That's until you look down to see not a tail but a pair of legs. Short, stubby, little legs. They were a little fat but it was funny looking. You had five on each end and it look like a pair with five little rasberries. 

Sitting down, you felt pain on your back side, quickly turning around to see your tail a little bent. Moving it to the correct position, you were able to sit down and take it all in. 

Making a menatal list you checked off, well did little checkpoints. 'Alright, Ive lost my father by a hunter, left home because I thought I would meet my father into the open ocean, but to find out I heard my fathers voice, but it was an enemy. Finally made it through the muck, I was able to somewhat breath And escape the enemy. But to find out Ive lost a lot of blood and pasted out. Then I wake up to find a man, then meet said mans name, then meet said mans friend who help me and him escape from their clutches....'

Taking a mental breath I went on.

'Then after that mans friend and him took me to said friends house but to get attacked because of my species....' Signing to yourself, you felt like shit. That's when your stomach growled a little loudly but not enough to cause a ruckus or wake anyone up. Looking around you searched for food. After searching you found two prices of weird white and red stripes on a circle, one up right hook with green and red stripes on it, then a dead bug, and a nearly empty sack of weird triangle crunchy thing. 

You began to dig in, you tried the triangles first but to find it hard and horroribly tasteless. Moving on, you tried the circles, and did it sting your mouth. It burned, quickly you spit it out. You rubbed your hands on your tongue trying to get rid of the taste. You were about it give up on eating, that's until the bug looked tasty. Putting the bug in, you find it still is freshly killed and died of those triangles. It didn't mattered anyways, that's until you felt something behind you moved. 

Looking behind you, you saw said friends 'bro' who looked at you. You see him turning his head but like that he was so fast you didn't realized that he already got both parts of the bug from you and is carring you away from said friends room. 

Seeing the puppet starring at your soul said your next, you didn't want to panic but you weren't sure what to do. 

Oh man you hoped you wont die so quickly! Please Karkat wake up!! 


	14. Dave's Bro: Be sugar daddy

A/N: Finally pulled myself into typing a chapter here and finishing it for good. Lets do this.

* * *

 

Be Dave's Bro: 

Damn that kid was eating a cockroach! I couldnt let him eat that unless he wanted to get sick. I really shouldnt do this but if my bro wants to save this kid then, I can try to put aside my feelings. I searched and searched for a bottle and the baby formula. Looking through the cabinets, I finally found the formula and that said bottle. I couldnt help but noticed how the kid looked scared for Lil' Cal. I mean seriously, he is only a puppet. A special that I got from my bro. Well my father but told me to call him "bro" which now I taught my little bro to call me bro. Its weird. 

What I mean from that is this. When I look at Dave, I couldnt help but see me and my older bro. Who saved me when I was deadly sick. Ironically enough, there was so many bros I wonder who if our greatest grand-father was called Grand-Bro. Hehe, okay focus! You gotta feed a hungry kid. 

Quickly grabbing the kid on my left side while I quickly shake the bottle. I know cold formula isnt great tasting but right now, Im not in the mood to warm it up without waking anyone else up.

 

 

 


End file.
